Glaring Contest
by Hanbun no Tsuki
Summary: [Oneshot] Waiting for Kakashi in a hot day can make Naruto think up something as crazy as a Glaring Contest. But... how did it turned out to be like this? Slight SasuNaru. Slight OOC Sakura.


**Glaring Contest**

_By: Hanbun noTsuki_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto; it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei.

**Warning: **…err…not much, actually. Just some hints of Yaoi. OOC. I think I made Sakura a little **_too_** calm. …okay maybe not a little. 'Cause even with the help of inner Sakura, she still creeps me out with her calmness in this fic. shudder

**Pairings: **Only some slight SasuNaru

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In a hot summer day in Konoha, as usual, there we can see three genins from Team 7 waiting for their usual late teacher near the bridge, their meeting point. At this time, they have already waiting for 2 hours under the hot and sizzling sun, and it has been 1, 5 hours since they moved, hoping to cool down at least a little, under the shades of the tree.

The blonde haired ninja, we know as Naruto, had tossed his bright orange jacket aside, not even wanting to see it, and lay lifelessly on the ground. The raven haired ninja, we all know as Sasuke, still kept his cool composure even in the heat and is leaning on the tree. Their last teammate, a pink haired kunoichi, with a matching name we know as Sakura didn't even had any energy left to flirt with her Sasuke-kun anymore after trying and being ignored for 15 minutes.

Even if they have different nature and personalities, one same thing is for sure has been running through their heads. They are going to kill Kakashi for making them wait in this kind of weather.

After another minute of pure silence and boredness, the well-known loud mouthed ninja finally decided to spoke up. "groan Whoever controls the weather up there is trying to cook us alive!" It is also well-known that it is not in his nature to keep quiet.

"For the very first time in my life, I actually agree with you, Naruto." His pink-haired teammate, who is also uncomfortable with the silence said while trying to fan herself with no avail.

"Hn." Their silent teammate also gave a sound of approval even if he didn't really show it.

"Naa, Sakura-chaaaannn… Do you have any fun thing to do while waiting for that dumb Kakashi?" Naruto asked with hoping eyes, wondered if there is something, _anything_ that can make him step up for the '_Bored Line_' to the '_Fun Line_'. …whatever **that** means.

"Why don't _you_ think of something for yourself?" Sakura said, almost coolly instead of sneering.

But in the inside…

'YEAH! WHY CAN'T THAT IDIOT THING FOR HIMSELF? WHY DO **I **HAVE TOTHINK FOR HIM? THAT STUPID EXCUSE, NO GOOD OF AN EXISTENCE!'

…I assume, you all already know Inner Sakura. The one who always being rude.

Naruto pouted when hearing Sakura's remark. But Alas, Naruto tried to actually think like his crush told him to. Which is a very first, I should say.

'But I'm no good at this thinking stuff…' Naruto thought, still pouting and making a 'Thinking Pose'.

After several minutes doing this 'new thinking stuff' as Naruto put it, a quite good idea suddenly appeared to him.

Well…good in Naruto's opinion, if you want to ask.

"Let's do a contest!" Naruto stood up from his position and beamed as if saying that it was the most greatest idea. To him, yes. But his teammates thought otherwise.

"Come on, Naruto. Why would _we_ do a **contest**? Right **here** and right **now**?" Sakura rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "It's the most stupid idea I've ever heard. Of all stupid things I had expected to come from you, I didn't know it's going to be _this_ stupid."

Naruto's grin just got bigger. "But it's not any contest, it a Glaring Contest!"

"Hn. This is getting more and more stupid. I'm going home." Sasuke stood straight and getting ready to go home or anywhere far away from the Dobe and his stupid ideas. Dobe and ideas are just not fitted in one sentence. 'Kakashi is probably too lazy to go out from his own house in this kind of hot weather and thought we would to. He won't even expect us to be here.'

And do you think Naruto will let Sasuke walk away? Of course, not. We are talking about Naruto! Number one ninja of not only prankster, but also of aggravating people.

"Well, go on ahead then Sasuke. I don't really mind." Naruto gave a big and bright smile that made Sakura raised an eyebrow. It was unlikely for Naruto to get Sasuke, his so called rival, off the hook like that. "It's not like I'm going to tell anybody that the little Uchiha boy here is a coward and is afraid that his _un_frightening Uchiha Glare won't work with me, the great Naruto, in an idle contest."

'And the fish caught the bait…' Sakura thought and sighed inwardly. 'Will they ever grow up?'

As the bait worked perfectly, it earned Naruto an Uchiha Glare, which is not the usual or the ordinary one, but in **full force. **No one was ever given the honor to earn Uchiha Sasuke's Full Power Uchiha Glare before. Until now.

'That Dobe… Did he just insult _The _Uchiha Glare that I have finally mastered under, even if I don't want to admit it, the teaching of my brother and father? He won't get away with this.'

Naruto _almost_, note **_almost_** flinch, shudder, gulp, and run to a safe place at the same time if he wasn't chanting and reminding himself strictly that it was _him_ who called The Uchiha Glare unfrightening.

'And when we all know that the glare could even **_kill_**.' Naruto shuddered at the thought.

"So…How about giving it a try, huh? Sasuke-teme? The sissy glare of yours against mine?" Naruto smirked challenging Sasuke on the outside when in the inside he was praying Sasuke won't kill him because he had said those things concerning about underestimating his glare. Uchihas and their prides could be scary.

Sasuke hardened his glare, if it's possible, and growled out, "You're going to regret this, **Dobe**."

And the contest was on.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura yawned before looking back at her two teammates who's sitting on the ground, face to face with an almost table-like rock between them.

Currently, Sasuke is doing his typical 'Cool Pose', as I liked to call it. Fingers laced and his hands placed in front of his face just under his nose. But instead of a stoic face, Sasuke was glaring hard, as if it is possible for his glare to become harder. And his supposed-to-be-competitor, Naruto, was imitating him, which looked more like mocking him and tried to glare instead of cowering from the Uchiha Glare.

Sakura just stared at her teammates whose glaring each other in a supposed-to-be-contest, already getting bored. Naruto _is_ an idiot after all. What's the fun in this?

"Oy! You guys! What 'cha doing?" A familiar voice which Sakura recognized as Kiba's shouted at them, followed with Akamaru's bark. Naruto and Sasuke were still lost in their own worlds; no one has pried their eyes from the other. The only one who noticed the approaching team was only Sakura, who decided to just ignore them.

As Kiba and his other teammates, Hinata and Shino, stood next to the sitting Sakura. They noticed the usually loud team 7 was being pretty quiet. Too quiet.

Kiba blinked. Then he noticed that Sasuke and Naruto were glaring each other. He turned to Sakura, "What are those two," pointing at Sasuke then Naruto, "doing? If they're fighting, they sure do it without a sound."

Sakura sighed and replied with just two words. "Glaring contest."

Kiba raised his eyebrows and Shino…I think that eyebrow twitch one time back then…

"G-Glaring contest?" This time it was Hinata. Sighing one more time, Sakura nodded.

"How would they know when someone wins?" Shino suddenly spoke up almost making Sakura jumped. The said girl just shrugged. 'Good question.'

Kiba grinned from ear to ear, and I swear I saw wolf ears popped out from his head. "Alright! I'll place my bet that Naruto's going to win!"

"Hey! What are you guys doing over there?"

All eyes, except Sasuke and Naruto (Sasuke is still trying to kill Naruto with his glare, while Naruto is trying to counter it, with no avail), turned to see whose voice it was.

It was Ino, who has her hands on her hip, a bored looking Shikamaru, and Chouji who's eating his chips. They walked over to the small group and Ino raised an eyebrow.

"Well? What are you doing?"

"Sasuke and Naruto are doing a Glaring Contest!" Kiba grinned and said to Ino. "And I, am starting a bet here…anyone interested?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As time goes by, people started to gather around, watching the two rivals still glaring each other. There were Kiba and his teammates, Ino and her teammates, Lee and his teammates, and (unexpectedly) Konohamaru and his teammates. Some were making bets with Kiba, but the other just watched them out of boredom since their jounin teachers dismissed them because of the weather and they have nothing else better to do.

'Are all these people so desperately bored to come and watch those two glare to each other?' Sakura occasionally questioned herself. 'But thinking it back, so do I.' And so she continued to watch the contest.

Naruto who's finally figured out there's no way he could win in any normal way started to panic. He tried to think up something to entertain the audience, as well as himself. Even if he didn't looked like it, but he was on the edge of dying out of boredom.

Before Naruto came up with something, Konohamaru his so-called subordinate, who's tired of seeing his boss just sat there and glared at someone who's glaring right back **harder **and do nothing, spoke out. More likely shouted out.

"Hey, boss! If you can't glare harder than that sissy guy (Sasuke averted his glare to Konohamaru for a second and resulting the poor boy to shudder and whimper), then just make him to stop glaring!"

People, if this were an anime; you all would've seen the light bulb above Naruto's head. He has a great idea. No, no, don't whine and say 'Not again?' first. This time it's a wonderful idea.

Naruto grinned and cackled evilly in the back of his head. 'Let's see how the Teme is going to do with **this**!'

Naruto dropped his glare and just stared casually at Sasuke. The raven haired boy took this as a sign that the blonde's going to admit defeat any time now and smirked triumphantly behind his hands without ever dropping his glare. But oh how he is wrong.

Seeing that Sasuke has fell into his trap, making him feel that he's going to win soon, Naruto started his plan. Naruto did the unthinkable or mostly unexpected thing. He **_winked_** at Sasuke. Yes, you heard me. **WINKED**.

Sasuke almost gaped at him. 'D-Did Naruto just…'

The spectators also didn't miss any of it. Naruto's action was clear to all of them. Naruto just winked at Sasuke. Then a fit of snickers was heard among the group. The source of the snickers was Kiba, of course.

"Naruto, did you just…wink at the Uchiha?"

As if answering Kiba, Naruto winked once again to Sasuke. Again, this action wasn't missed by any of the audience. They could even see some confusion and horror passed by Sasuke's face for a few moments before he recovered once more.

There was a minute of silence before everyone started to laugh real hard. Even Shino was snickering. Sakura who was sitting on the ground before is now rolling while clutching her hurt stomach. Only Hinata gave out a decent laugh, while trying to hold her laughter and put her hand in front of her mouth. While the others were either punching the tree, clutching their stomach, or cried from too much laughing. If they weren't too busy laughing though, they would've seen the Uchiha flinched on his spot.

"Do more! Do more, boss!" Konohamaru, Moegi, and Udon chanted together.

'Gladly.' Naruto thought and smirked.

Naruto winked a few times more to Sasuke but no reaction appeared. 'Seems like he's already immune with the wink…But what about this one!'

Once again, Naruto did the unthinkable. He made _a kissy face._ And not just any kissy face, Naruto was sure his kissy face is the cutest one in the area for he has made the perverted Sannin nosebleed when pulling this act. He has confidence in it.

But Sasuke stayed stoic without any emotion. This made Naruto scrunched his eyebrows together. 'Huh? That's strange…'

Without the audience or the contestant noticing, the glaring contest, however, has turned into a 'Naruto-try-to-bring-emotions-out-of-Sasuke-while-he-try-to-stay-stoic' contest. How did it had a sudden twist like that? Well you see, after seeing his kissy face didn't have any effect to the still-stoic Uchiha, Naruto tried several more attempts that can be counted as seducing movements to Sasuke with still no reaction from the said boy. The audiences were watching amusedly at them and were cheering Naruto with 'Come on, Naruto!' 'You can do it!' 'Do it for my bet, Naruto!' 'Oh, the wonderful youth!' …the last two were probably said only by Kiba and Lee.

But still, no reaction from the Uchiha.

Hell, Naruto did everything that could make those with perverted minds passed out from nosebleeds. Naruto tried Sexy no Jutsu which caused some of the audience nosebleed, moaned 'Sasuke…More! Sasuke…' all over, purred in his ears, and many other nosebleed triggering moves!

He repeated the action again and again and again with still no reaction from the stoic boy. That made the once amused audience to be bored.

"Argh, forget about the bet, this is getting boring! I'm going home! It's getting dark soon, too! See ya!" Kiba said while walking away from the group, the rest of his team following him.

"Oh, yes. We got to go too. Good bye, Sakura-san!" Lee said enthusiastically and waved to Sakura, his fellow teammates also bidding good bye.

Soon, all of the people around bided their good byes and head to their homes. Which left only Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke left who stayed silent.

Suddenly, Naruto threw his hands up in defeat and shouted, "I give up! You really don't have emotions, huh, Sasuke-teme? I'm also going home!" With a 'humph!' Naruto stomped away to the direction of his apartment, still bearing a (did I mention real cute?) pout.

'That means…I'm alone with…' Sakura slowly realized when she saw Naruto's back already disappeared from her sight, 'HELL YEAH! SASUKE-KUUUUUUN!' Inner Sakura shrieked.

"A-Ano, Sasuke-kun? Do you want to...um…" Sakura fidgeted her fingers together, a sight which makes her looks like Hinata, and trying not to sound too aggressive, she was about to ask Sasuke to take a walk with her before going home, but was cut down by the Uchiha who stood up and mumbled, "I'm going home."

With that, Uchiha Sasuke turned his back quickly to Sakura, trying to hide a sight which he doesn't want Sakura to see, and started to walk to the Uchiha district, his home.

Sakura stayed silent. Her eyes wide, face filled with a mix of shock, pure disbelief, and mostly shock. But not because Sasuke turned him down before she could even finish her sentence, oh no. It was the sight Sasuke tried to hide but was captured by her observing eyes, unfortunately for Sasuke.

'Did…did Sasuke-kun…all along? D-Did he…?' Even when the Uchiha was no where in sight anymore, Sakura was still in the state of shock.

"NO! SASUKE-KUUUNNN!" A pure agony shriek was heard before a 'thud', and Sakura fainted.

Are you people wondering what Sakura saw to make her faint like that? I'm positively sure I'd **also** faint if I were obsessing over Sasuke, and saw him still nose bleeding, with blood stains on his shirt, note that it is not a small stain and already dried, and to spice things up, he still has a raging hard-on he so desperately tried to hide with his hand, but miserably failed, after seeing a **MALE, **who is his teammate and also rival, doing only some seducing moves.

Sasuke in the other hand, is still running home in the speed of light, trying not to let anybody else him like this. His thoughts were still on the very event. Sakura won't tell anyone about this little secret, right? Let's just hope so. Or he will make sure it was their own little secret. A little threat is easy on Sakura. Bribe is even easier. Just give her a date and she'll follow his wishes like a little puppy. Anything he would do just so Sakura won't tell anyone especially that Dobe. He'll get cocky if he knew Sasuke was lusting over him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Hmm…yeah…not too good, huh? Honestly, I didn't even liked how this fic turned out. You can blame it on me since I wrote this when I got bad news about my good friend, Ore no Naruto. Again, the idea of the fic was from her even if the basic idea was from me doing a glaring contest with my cousin who's imitating me doing Sasuke's cool pose. Please review… Argh, this fic sucks enough to not to receive reviews. But thanks for those who did anyway.


End file.
